A Day in the Life of
by Child of Dawn
Summary: This is a series of one shots taking place a points in the life of Oliver and Felicity done by Vaberella and myself. It is AU in the sense that Sara and Moira are still d we have deviated from Arrod DCTVU wherever and whenever it suited us. Have fun and enjoy….


This is a series of one shots taking place a points in the life of Oliver and Felicity done by Vaberella and myself.

It is AU in the sense that Sara and Moira are still alive….and we have deviated from Arrod DCTVU wherever and whenever it suited us. Have fun and enjoy….and obviously neither of us own DCComics or any part therein…..much to our dismay…. ;)

* * *

><p>It started simply enough. They planned on gathering those they held most dear to tell them their surprise. He picked the place: Table Salt. She made the reservation for nine people at 7pm and told everyone they had no choice but to attend. John, Lyla, Roy, Sin, and Thea readily accepted. Moira, on the other hand made no attempt at hiding her disdain at being told where to be and when by her son's former E.A now girlfriend; well fiancé, but she didn't know that at the time. Donna was harder, but Oliver, bless him, sent the Queen jet to pick her up in Vegas.<p>

So here they all were. Sitting in a private room at Table Salt with Oliver grinning at her like a lunatic and Felicity returning the mirrored ridiculous expression. She showed them the ring they had picked out together; on their 'business trip' to NYC that included a stop at Tiffany's. At first Felicity had been uneasy about basing a trip to NYC around getting a ring at the famous jewelry story; somehow though, he talked her into it. She was going to pick a simple ring, but Oliver rolled his eyes and told her get the one she really wanted. Oliver had laughed at her over it because she stood there side eyeing him and biting her lip for about a minute before caving.

The ring started out as a simple 1 ct. solitaire with a white gold band, but there was a yellow gold, almost vine like, thread wrapped around it that contained another 1.5 cts in diamonds that looked like leaves. The ring cost more than twice what she had made as an IT tech and was nearly worth the embarrassment of having her mother spray her champagne all over everyone when she saw it. "OMG! OMG! OMG!" Donna screamed as she grabbed Felicity's hand and nearly pulled her across the table. While Felicity fought to free her hand from her mother and now Thea who had been sitting next to Donna.

"Good job, brother. You finally landed a good one," Thea said cheekily as Dig smiled at Oliver.

Oliver grinned back as Dig smacked him on the back, "Congrats man. I knew you would get there."

"Thank you," Oliver stated as he turned his attention to Felicity who was still fighting to free her arm.

"Mom, relax the inner Yenta. Thea. Please. I can't feel my hand anymore."

Slapping her daughter's hand lightly while still within her grasp Donna replies enthusiastically, "I'm a verklempt Yiddishe Mama. Stop hocking me." Causing Felicity to roll her eyes.

"God, now you two are really going to be unbearable." Roy stated in mock annoyance which earned him an elbow in the ribs from Sin. He feigned hurt but grinned at her. "You know you love me."

"Keep telling yourself that," she responded before nodding at Felicity and Oliver. However, she only addressed Felicity who had become somewhat of an older sister to her after being in on the arrow secret, "Congrats. You're not gonna make me wear a dress are you?"

"I just might if you fail midterms," Felicity quipped with a laugh as she finally freed her hand from the clutches of her Mother.

Lyla smiled at them as she leaned in with a knowing smile, "I told Johnny I knew it was coming."

With all the congratulations, noise, and conversation it has almost made it past the couple that Moira had yet to say anything. Almost. As the fun congratulatory banter died down, Felicity looked at Moira and frowned. Although their encounters have grown more pleasant over the past year; Moira has made no attempt to hide the fact that she believed her son deserved better than the daughter of a Vegas cocktail waitress and an absentee father. Even if Oliver often said Felicity deserved far better than an often violent, overprotective, control freak who ran around picking fights at night. When he would say that, Felicity often reminded him that she was the one that usually found his targets.

Oliver looked at Felicity a moment, saw her frown and looked at Moira. The look told Moira enough, she was his mother and he loved her; but tonight was their happy moment and if she didn't feel like expressing joy she could leave. Felicity saw her raise her glass of champagne, put her fake 'Mayor of Starling City' smile on as she said "To the happy couple."

Donna followed with an excited, "Mazel tov!" of her own.

Felicity opted to ignore the frostiness in the generic comment and smiled politely and said, "Thank you, Moira. Thanks, mama." Then it all went downhill from there.

Donna, Felicity understood, was just trying to keep a positive attitude going, "So have you picked a date? Wedding colors? I've always been partial to Tiffany Blue and silver. Venue? Do you want a destination wedding? I hear those are popular now. How about coming back to Vegas? I'm sure you remember Vegas knows how to do a wedding."

Felicity started to respond that they hadn't made any "for sure" plans except having the wedding at the mansion, but was cut off by Moira. "They'll get married at the mansion. It's Queen family tradition. Don't worry, Felicity. I will call our event planner and set up a time for the three of us sometime next week. Just shoot me a copy of your schedule so I know when you're free to come to my office." This earned Moira a rather affronted glare from Donna. Oliver had told Felicity about the tradition; which worked in the favor of their reasons as they were far more practical. Oliver and Felicity agreed that if they were already going to be gone for a honeymoon; they shouldn't take everyone away from the foundry for a destination wedding as well.

While Moira had cast her vote to make her VP of Computer Science at Queen Consolidated; Felicity wasn't entirely sure if it was based on merit and qualifications or a way to make the rumors of Oliver dating an employee less embarrassing. Although, Felicity noticed that moving from IT tech, to E.A, and finally to VP had not made her look better in Moira's eyes.

"Actually, Oliver and I already agreed that we would hold the wedding and the reception at the Manson. However, and Moira I hope you understand, I have a friend that is a wedding planner and I would like to use her." A pin could have dropped, but Felicity felt reassured as Oliver smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

This time it was Thea that chimed in, "So…," Thea continued, "back to colors. Have you decided on colors yet?"

Felicity grinned, "Actually I was thinking like a magenta and a leafy green. I want to be able to use a tiger lily I saw that's magenta in the middle of the petals and white on the outside in my bouquet, as the main flower, and as inspiration."

Thea's eyes widened excitedly, "I've seen that one. I actually think we have it on the property at the mansion. It's perfect, and suits you. It would match that lipstick you wear a lot." As Felicity moved forward to rest her elbows on the table and talk wedding details; Oliver fell into quiet conversation with Roy and Dig.

"Oh, you could do magenta bridesmaids gowns and have the men wear the flowers and green ties", Donna chimed in excitedly. "My aidim, would look so sheyne." As she leans over to grasp Oliver's cheek in adoration.

"A sheynam dank, schvigger." This earned him an excited squeal from his future mother-in-law and a kiss on the cheek by his future wife. This show of respect towards the cultural values and language of his future wife, by picking up on some Yiddish terms, endeared even more in the eyes of the Smoak women. As the others at the dinner table sat there perplexed by the intimate conversation but unalarmed by Oliver's linguistic capabilities.

Ignoring the conversation before her, Moira went on to say, "Don't be ridiculous. This will be the event of the decade and several fortune 500 names will be there. We can't have magenta bridesmaid gowns. It will look trashy. We should go with a classic black and white theme with baccara long stem roses." The stab at Felicity's upbringing was to the point, but Moira was rarely anything else when she meant to take a hit. Felicity still remembered Moira telling her Oliver would hate her for telling him the truth about Thea.

All conversation stopped and Oliver glared daggers at his mother. "Alright," Sin said with a drawn out breath as she stood, "Well this has been fun, but talking about matching dresses to lipstick is my official cue to leave. Roy take me home so we can have sex. Oops, I mean study for my mid-terms." Roy started choking on his wine and nearly fell backwards on his chair at Sin's not-so-innocent statement.

They had started dating about six months ago; Roy tried to downplay it but Sin didn't bother to try to be low key about their relationship at all. While he was trying to catch his breath Sin leaned over, hugged Felicity, and said "Congratulations. Really."

Felicity smiled, "Thank you and you better study." She added a wink at the end.

Roy didn't say anything before leaving, just smacked Oliver on the back and left still slightly gasping for breath.

Oliver was still glaring at his mother as Felicity took a sip of her wine and Donna spoke up surprising Felicity nearly as much as she had when Cooper had a gun to her head. "Look. I know you don't think much of our family and you're inclined to your opinion but why don't you try and remember that this isn't about us. It's about Oliver and Felicity; and you would have to be blind not to see that these two are the real deal. Most of us aren't lucky to find that person that really fits with us and loves us."

Moira surprisingly nodded at the censure and apologized, sort of, "You're right, and I am sorry. I didn't mean that I thought Felicity or yourself were trashy. I was only trying to say that this will not, cannot be a small little wedding. There are certain expectations that will need to be met, a certain level of elegance that will be needed."

Felicity chugged the rest of her wine and grabbed the champagne on the table as Lyla's phone went off, she stood for a moment eyeing everyone with a look that implied she wondered if anyone might be dead when she came back. "Excuse me for a moment, its work." Felicity, Thea, Dig, and Oliver all nodded in understanding. Then again they were the only ones that really know what Lyla did.

"Well, Mom. I think you're making a bigger deal out this than necessary. Felicity has always found a way to pull off rather unconventional colors elegantly and I don't see how she can't do the same with the wedding. I think that lily is a great inspiration and I think I even saw it in the bouquet of some wedding magazine last week." Thea added.

Oliver and Felicity shot Thea a thankful look as Lyla rejoined their group. She didn't sit, "I'm sorry but duty calls. Johnny I'm gonna need a lift."

Oliver and Felicity stood as Dig did. Hugs and another round of congratulations were exchanged and then Oliver and Felicity found themselves staring at their mothers with Thea between them.

"I hope, Felicity, that you are aware that this wedding will cement your place in the public eye. The press will pick apart every detail and plaster it all over the media, the fashion wolves will analyze your choices and spit out their opinions of you based on them, and every outlandish move, remark, or gesture will go against you. This wedding, to the public, will set the tone for your marriage to my son. No expensive can be spared, it needs to be big, it needs to be elegant, and it needs to be perfect."

Felicity understood more than Moira gave her credit for. She was already in the media because of her relationship with Oliver and the speculation of their relationship actually started long before they decided to try dating. However, before Felicity's temper could get the better of her, Donna went on attack again. Her claws bared.

"Well, hang on now. There is no need to get all uppity about it. While I agree the wedding must be big; I'm sure my daughter would never do anything to warrant bad press on your family and certainly nothing worse than the press that it has already had. Felicity deserves the wedding of her dreams and she is going to get it. Press be damned."

Oliver put his scotch on the table as Donna finished speaking. She thought that was odd, she hadn't remembered him ordering scotch. She looked at her once again empty glass and pouted. No fair, she thought, he should have ordered another bottle of wine. Then again, she knew he only drank scotch when he was nervous or frustrated. The arguing was getting to him too. "No press."

His words forced everyone to look at him. Moira, Thea, and even Donna looked at him like he was sitting there in his Arrow leathers instead of a business suit. Felicity just smiled up at him instead.

"Oliver, you know that, that won't-" she started with almost a laugh before Oliver cut her off.

"Mother, I am only going to say this once. We can't stop them speculating in the papers everything going up to the wedding, but on the day of the wedding: No press." Felicity leaned into him and gave him a peck on the cheek out of gratefulness. He didn't turn to her, but she saw the uptick of the corner of his lips as he brought his arm around her to keep her there.

Thea was the next one to try, "Ollie, you can't not-"

"Thea. No Press! No expense spared: fine. Felicity gets what she wants: yes. Event of the season: no. If Felicity and I don't actually know them personally they are not coming. This is going to be a small wedding and there will not be a lot of stress. Felicity and I are already very busy people. If this is not acceptable than Felicity and I have no problem with the drive-thru Chapel in Vegas." Felicity felt his arm tighten around her and her felt her heart swell. Before they had told anybody, Felicity had expressed her concerns about their wedding affecting their public professional lives and their Arrow life as well. She was happy he was attempting to stop his mother before it got out of control. She also had to suppress her smile at the Vegas threat. They had talked about going that route, and while she would have been okay with that, Oliver had been the one to say he wanted to see her walk down the aisle. They agreed though, that if planning a wedding became an issue; eloping was still an option.

Moira just glared at them with the same facial expression Felicity remembered using on her when she thought no one was looking. Like they were dirt under her nails. "How small are we talking here, Ollie? Small for a Queen wedding, or small, small?" Thea asked tentatively.

He smiled at her, knowing he was about to deliver a crushing blow to them all, "Small as in less than 60 people, Speedy."

Donna's fork fell out of her hand and hit her plate, started choking on her waters, and Thea's lips started trembling as she looked at Felicity as said, "But you still want bridesmaids right?"

Felicity sighed, "Yes, Thea. I'm still going to have bridesmaids. Three in fact and one of them is you."

Thea bounced around in her seat and she pulled her recently cut hair from her face, "Yeah! As your maid of honor I will totally plan a trip to NYC so we can go to that place that does Say Yes to the Dress for your bridal gown and bridesmaid dresses. We can make a-" Thea must of saw something in Felicity's face because she stopped talking and leaned back in the chair with an angry expression on her face. "I'm not the Maid of Honor am I?"

Felicity bit her lip. This wasn't how Oliver and she had planned this dinner. It was supposed to be a happy occasion; not end with both their mothers glaring at each other and them, and Thea angry at her. "I'm sorry, Thea. But out of the four of us you are definitely the most fashion forward and I would love you to head up the hunt for helping me pick dresses."

"Uh-huh. And who are these women I suppose to stand next to?"

Tentatively Felicity responded, "Caitlin will be my Maid-of-honor and Sara will be the other bridesmaid if she can come home."

Thea looked like she was about to make a snide remark, but Felicity saw her eyes drift over Oliver and she clamped her mouth shut. After a minute, she stated "Fine, but I'm in charge of the dress shopping trip and I'm helping Caitlin on anything she isn't able to do from Central City. Deal?"

Felicity smiled at her, and somehow she knew without looking that Oliver was grinning too. Thea had changed a lot after she and Roy broke up. She had first told Oliver she couldn't take the lies anymore after Moira finally told them Malcolm Merlin was still alive in the limo that night. She had left. Told no one where she was going. Oliver hadn't looked for her at first because he was just grateful she was gone when the super soldiers started attacking. After it was over though, Oliver gave her the summer for space. When the summer was up, Felicity got to work and found her in a matter of hours. He and Roy both left for Corto Maltese on a mission to tell Thea the truth. Oliver told her that he was the Arrow, the truth about his time on the Island, and about forcing Roy to break up with her. Roy just went to apologize.

She had refused to come home at first. Telling Oliver that she just needed time to process. He had come home defeated and depressed. A week later she showed up, but told him that it was on her terms. Her terms were no more lies. Oliver had agreed wholeheartedly; that was eighteen months ago and exactly six months before they started dating. Now, however, she had a feeling that Thea was the one keeping secrets. She had no evidence to support it, but something was different. Felicity wanted to believe it was being brought into the fold that had caused the change; but she doubted it. Regardless, Thea seemed more mature, resilient these days and her body went from model skinny to athletic. She wouldn't voice her opinion though, she had nothing but a feeling to go on and until there was something concrete to go on there was no point in causing problems.

Instead she would worry about the problem on hand. She smiled widely at Thea, "Deal! I will talk to Caitlin and we can see when it works for us to do a weekend in NYC. Sara, for obvious reasons won't be likely to pull away until the wedding, but I already have her measurements." Felicity stated excitedly and she was. Her suspicions aside, she was happy to spend some girl time away with her soon-to-be sister. Now if only she could get Moira and her mother to stop glaring.

Thankfully, Thea turned into her saving grace again, "Mom, I wouldn't worry about it. These super-secret, private weddings are a thing these days. They will just think we are following the trends." Thea said winking at Felicity as she tried to coax her mom back into the conversation.

As luck would have it, it didn't work on Moira, but it worked on her mother, "Oh!" she got excited and bounced in her seat. "We could keep the wedding date a secret. Do like ..like.. Julia Roberts or..or what's her name...I forgot...anyway..they had everyone over for a family get together and it was like 'Surprise! We're actually getting married!' It would be really cool" Donna finished clapping her hands together in excitement.

Felicity turned to look at Oliver and found him smiling at her in humor, his cheeks a little rosey from what looked like his second scotch. She leaned in to kiss his cheek again and Oliver leaned closer as she whispered in his ear so no one can hear, "You know, it might not be a bad idea. In case of a unforeseen circumstance and we have to change the date." The message was clear. If 'Arrow' business got in the way, no one would be none the wiser especially with Moira and Thea to help some things out.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his own; as he pulled away she felt the whisper of an "Ok." against her lips. She kissed him back and turned to grin at her mother.

"I like that idea." She then turned to Moira. "What do you think, Moira? We will have small, secret, wedding at the mansion. I'm sure we will keep all the gossip columns on their toes because they will be chomping at the bit to know what we are up to."

Moira looked pensive for a moment, "It could work. Although, I feel like our family should be leading the way not following others. However, I think it could work, given other elements. Okay." Moira was loud and clear. She wasn't happy with the constraints she and Oliver laid down, but would work with it. If, for no other reason than it would have been a bigger publicity draw if she chose to not show up at her son's wedding.

Felicity smiled, "Thank you, Moira" and Felicity realized she meant it.

Oliver motioned for their server, "Another bottle of champagne please." After the server left he turned to Felicity, "We should have little Sara be the flower girl."

It was Felicity's turn to get excited again as she clapped her hands together much like she had the night she went undercover at the casino, "Yes! I'll talk to Lyla. She will be an adorable flower girl. Great idea!"

"How is little Sara by the way? When I saw her last time he was just learning to walk." Donna asked the same time Moira spoke.

"Little Sara?"

The champagne started being poor as Thea answered her mother, "Mom, you remember, Mr. Diggle's daughter is named Sara."

Moira looked startled, " has a daughter?"

"Oh, you should see her. She is such an adorable thing Moira. Such a cute little nugget. Perfect for a flower girl." Donna added.

Oliver just raised his glass with a weary look on his face. Felicity followed suit. "Let's just celebrate. We can figure out the details later". Thank god Dig was gone before he realized the one that paid his salary had no idea he has had a kid for eighteen months. She figured Oliver, like herself, was hoping the change of subject meant ending dinner on a happy note and not leading into another argument.

Dinner ended on a high note and better than either Oliver or Felicity thought it might for a while. Well one hurdle was over, Felicity thought. They still needed to tell Moira that she wouldn't be moving into the mansion. She and Oliver had made the decision to build a new home instead. Something that could be uniquely theirs and they could outfit for a home invasion of the Arrow kind. She was sure Moira would spit nails when she found out.

* * *

><p>Mazel Tov= Congratulations<p>

My aidim, would look so sheyne= My Son-in-law would look so handsome

A sheynam dank, schvigger= Thank you very much mother-in-law

Verklempt = overcome with emotion to speak; speechless

Yiddishe Mama = Yiddish mom


End file.
